fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Uncle Junior
Corrado Soprano dropped out of high school with his brother Johnny Boy to pursue a life of crime.the two men joined the dimeo crime family and were involved in the acquisition of satriales pork store which they got after Mr Satriale killed himself without paying his debts to the brothers.Junior took a fatherly interest in his nephew Tony and often took him to yankee games as opposed to Johnny Who largely ignored the boy.however when Tony grew up and quickly rose in the ranks of the family it earned Junior's jealousy and caused the relationship to deteroiate.the first major conflict Junior had with Tony occured when he planned to kill Pussy Malanga.though Tony didn't care about Malanga he was angered that Junior intened to do it vesuvio as the resturaunt belonged to his childhood friend Artie Bucco and a hit taking place could drive all of his customers away.Tony asked his uncle to move the hit somewhere else but Junior stubbornly refused.Tony then had Silvio Dante burn vesuvio down to thwart his uncle's plans.futher problems were created between Junior and Tony when Tony's nephew Christopher Moltisanti and Brendan Filone began highjacking comley trucking which he was hired to protect.though Chris decided to stop the highjackings after some stern words from Tony and putting some thought into it Brendan attempted another heist and accidentially killed the driver.Junior was enraged but was warned by Tony's mother Livia that it would not be wise to kill Chris.Junior arranged a mock execution for Chris and had Brendan murdured,He and Tony looked like they were on the verge of war but Tony was able to placate him by making him the boss of tthe family.however this was only a title as Tony secretly planned to run things behind his uncle's back and have Junior bear the brunt of federal investigations.Junior ordered the death of a drug dealer who caused the death of his tailor's child grandson upsetting his more pragmatic associates.under Livia's advice Junior taxed Tony's friend Hesh Rabkin in a deliberate attempt to get under his nephew's skin.Tony convinced Junior to share his money equally among his capos and returned his share to Hesh personally.at a golf game Junior poked fun at his nephew prompting Tony to made veiled references regarding Junior's relationship with Bobbi Ratoon who he had performed oral sex with.this forced Junior to end his association with Bobbi and increased his resentment against his nephew.Livia leaked to Junior that Tony had been to a therapist as well as exposing that he'd been holding meetings behind his back.upon learning Junior reluctantly ordered for his nephew to be killed.Tony was hospitalized but he survived.Junior would have been killed but he was arrested on rackateering charges before a hit could be carried out.Tony used the situation to cut Junior out of the loop of the family.Tony took over all of his uncle's business assets except for a 5% tribute which was barely enough to live on.Junior was placed under house arrest after his lawyer Harold Melvoin convinced the judge he was much sicker than he actually was.in spite of the strained relationship Tony still cared for his uncle.When Junior slipped in the shower Tony rushed over and perosnally carried Junior to the hospital himself.Junior remained bitter over the events that transpired between him and Tony causing him to support Richie Aprile in his conspiracy to whack Tony.after realising that Richie did not have many supporters and would never make it as boss for long Junior chose to tell Tony about the plan as well as act like he had always intended to betray Richie.Tony was grateful for the tip-off and increased Junior;s percentage of his former business causing the two to reconcile.during his time under house arrest Junior had to rely on his assistant Bobby Baccalieri to whom he was disrepectful and unappreciative.Tony became concerned when Junior had cancer but Junior was overly-paranoid and belived any advice Tony offered was an attempt to kill him in order to solidify his power.eventually Junior did overcome his cancer.Junior decided to fake dementia in an effort to keep himself out of prison.when Chris's drug addciton started to create massive problems Junior advocated for his nephew to take Chris out as he was a major liability but Tony rejected his uncle's advice.slowly Junior began to become a real victim of dementia and his health deteroiated.after Junior made numerous negative comments about his nephew's athletic ability Tony tearfully asked "don't you love me" to his uncle who remained silent.Junior eventually begins to believe Malanga has set out to kill him and mistakenly shot his nephew as a result.Junior was placed in a mental care faciltiy.Tony's son AJ attempted to kill corrado as both he and his father thought Junior was faking it.AJ was arrested for attempted murder but Tony pulled some strings to get him releaased.Junior maintained much of his old personality as he physically abused rivals and bribed orderlies.When Tony's sister Janice asked him to help pay for their uncle to be kept in a mental care facility Tony remained unempahetic and sarcastically offered a 5 dollar bill.in the wake of Bobby's demise Tony finally chose to visit his uncle hoping to secure some funds for Bobby's kids.during the conversation Tony reallised that Junior really couldn't remeber anything.Tony tried to remind his uncle of his family and his brother but all Junior could remember was Tony as someone he used to play catch with.Tony was distraught at the sight of his sick uncle and left with tears in his eyes. Category:Mobsters Category:Murderers Category:TV Show Characters Category:Leaders Category:Tragic Characters Category:Traitors Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Criminals Category:Drug Dealers